


Dream/Awake

by Trobadora



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/pseuds/Trobadora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliette wakes up. - A sequence of two three-sentence ficlets for Sandrine's <a href="http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?replyto=3566051">Three Sentence Ficathon prompt</a>: Nick/Renard/Juliette, morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream/Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



**#1 - Dream**

Sean's body and mouth against hers, the feel and smell and taste of him filling her senses: Juliette doesn't flinch awake any more, just slides from the dream cocooning her in warm arousal to shame-filled wakefulness with resigned inevitability, following a well-worn mental path.

Of all the secrets she and Nick have kept from each other, in this world of Grimms and Hexenbiests and curses, Juliette thinks this one may be the worst. But how could she tell him - how could she explain that in her dreams, her body still surges towards Sean, and she still wraps her arms around him, desperately, trying to claw herself into his skin with each kiss?

~*~

**#2 - Awake**

She's having that dream again - a smooth, solid chest under Juliette's cheek, moving steadily with his breath, her leg thrown over him, his thigh firm between hers, anchoring her arousal: Sean's body against hers, size and build and presence not Nick-shaped at all.

A hand on her hip, squeezing gently, rips apart the drowsy veil between Juliette and her waking self: Nick's hand is familiar as the dream, but in her dreams, Nick is never there. Juliette's heart races, from arousal, from shame, from sheer panic, and it's drowning her - until she realises: she is still pillowed on Sean's chest, solid and real, and so is Nick, his arm thrown across Sean's body, his hand resting on her hip.


End file.
